The Einherjar
Introduction The Einherjar was created on the 28th of March 2006 on the online game ‘Tactics Arena Online’ by Bripster as a place where the players of the game could come together in friendship and harmony whilst thriving to increase their skills and abilities. From this start we have become on of the most established clans on that game and have started to move into other online games. Dofus is the second online game we have started on. Bripster created the guild using his main account 'Hernandez' on the 15th April 2007 and from that we have started to grow well. We are very new to this game but have already gained a substantial member base with many good members who are helping our guild grow. With time the Dofus Chapter shall become a well-respected and well-known chapter in its own right and hopefully soon rival the impressive TAO chapter already well established. Our Community A clan/guild is only as good as its members, and in ‘The Einherjar’ its our members that make our community a great place to be. We may not have all the greatest players on all the games, but I personally couldn’t ask for a better group of people to share my gaming experience with, and by them choosing to remain in our clans and guilds, they honour us with their presence and are a shining example to the others. Our forums have a total of 365 members and that is rising quickly as our community becomes multi-game and grows on each game by the day. Requirements for membership #) To become a full-member you must be lvl 40+ (we can take on promising members below that but they will be set on a lower membership level and will have to donate a higher xp until they are lvl 40) #) You must show a good attitude and respect for your fellow members, and all other players on the game. Excessive flaming and foul language will result in your expulsion. We don’t expect you to be tolerant of abusive people but whilst wearing our clan tag you represent our good name and should show the conduct fitting it. Do not get caught up in aggressive and abusive arguments. #) We welcome any alignment. Due to the youthful nature of the guild we are not demanding any alignment. #) Must be actively playing. We do not wish to collect token accounts that contribute nothing to the guild. The only way we can truly thrive and grow is from the loyal and active members contributing to the clan and pushing to achieve all we can. ; How to join : You can either PM a guild member in-game or post in this thread. The best way to gain membership would be to visit our forums: http://www.einherjar-clan.com register and PM a Dofus leader with the following information: *Character name, level and Class *Profession(s) and its Level(s) *Activity (Hours per week you generally play) *Your Time-zone (and what time of day you would play mostly) From this we can contact you and arrange your invite. Benefits/Rights Registering to the forums: This will allow you to choose the xp you wish to donate to the clan. Otherwise you will be set at the standard rate for your position. Donating over 5,000 xp to the guild: This will help prove your loyalty and grant you access to our new private section of our forums for guild members-only. Donating over 10,000 xp to the guild: This will gain you a high role on our clan forums and give you various privileges there and in-game. There will be many greater benefits should you become and active, loyal and helpful member of the guild and the forums. If you have any questions feel free to PM Bripster on our clan forums and your questions will be answered as quickly as possible. ; Note : The Einherjar is not associated with any other einherjar-named guilds on any of the other servers.